


in just a few words (love was made)

by heartlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 3 sentence drabbles, F/F, luvia, mostyl fluff i thnk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: short luvia drabbles, all in 3 sentenceds and written in 2015.





	1. ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo these are some very short fics i wrote almost 2 yrs ago based off the url @lucylockser back in the day... and im posting them here as well.i hope you an get some enjoyment!!

There was a beautiful lake. In the middle you could see a blonde and a bluenette in white dresses, a priest in front of them. He said "I now declare you Juvia and Lucy Lockser!" and all the guests cheered as they shared a loving kiss as the water danced.


	2. the key to my locked heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comfort (ˈkʌmfət); noun  
> a state of physical ease and freedom from pain or constraint.

Lucy was laying on her new wife's lap, her eyes closed and with a little smile playing on her cheeks. Juvia was looking down on her, brushing her hair back and then said slowly "I can't believe it. I'm married to Lucy Heart-" she stopped there. She learned down to Lucy and placed a brief kiss on her nose, whispering as her eyes fluttered open "-Lucy  _Lockser_."

 

 


	3. strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just gotta let loose

She was being pressed up against the wall, her hands tangled in her newfound companions blue hair and her mouth kissing the others lips roughly before she stopped for a second to catch a breath and then asked "So, whats your name if i may ask?". 

"I'm Lockser. Juvia Lockser" the girl answered, her body moving against hers as her hands found their way up her waist. "Hmmh, smooth reference there. Then you wont mind if I'm Lucy Lockser for the night do you?"     
  
  



End file.
